Mortal Fighter vs Marvel Universe Trailer
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Trailer of my upcoming parody of Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. This fall, two worlds shall collide. And both Good and Evil must join forces together and save their respective worlds.


As the trailer begins, we see some letters falling down from the sky. The letters then flew over to the screen and form the following sentence on top of a mountain.

'JJAPrice15 Productions'

The screen fades into black and we now see a familiar red rectangle with white text, as a familiar sequence was played.

'Marvel'

The screen fades into black again and we now see the following words appear on the screen as orchestral music plays.

'JJAPrice15 Fan Fiction'

The screen fades into black again and the trailer now officially begins…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'JJAPrice15 and Marvel present…'

We now see a portal being formed in a random graveyard.

The scene changes and we now see a restaurant, burning in flames, somewhere in New York City while the TV shows a news reporter talking.

"Reports are coming in that Magneto, master of magnetism, has been defeated by Captain America." The reporter said solemnly.

At the World War II grounds, Elektra kneels next to Captain America as she aids him.

"Heroes all over the world are disappearing, including Spider-Man!" Elektra said to Captain America in concern as Captain America holds his head.

In the Danger Room in the Xavier Institute, Wolverine watched in horror as Spider-Man magically transforms into…Greed?

At the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki and Misaki Suzuhara were at the training grounds.

"Many Leaf Ninjas have also disappeared." Naruto said to Misaki in concern.

At New York, Iron Man stares at a portal for a moment, until a spear shot out from the portal and pierced Iron Man in the side of his stomach.

"GET OVER HERE!" Greed's voice boomed from the portal as Greed pulls Iron Man into the portal with his spear.

"Earth is in a process of merging with another planet." Wolverine said from the Avengers Space Station as the station float through space and above Earth.

In the Netherealm, fire erupted from the ground and breaks the chains which chained Slade's wrists. The explosion destroys the chains and Slade got freed.

"Our energies are being affected as a result of the merging." Ryuga Amagasaki said as Naruto gets up from the ground.

Greed fire kicks Captain America's chest, sending the superhero across the streets of New York City and Captain America crashed on top of a broken car.

Capt. America stares at his chest as the flames disappeared. "Magic?" Capt. America said, arching an eyebrow as he looks up at Greed.

Julie Power (A.K.A. Lightspeed) talks with Thor at Asgard. "The merging of worlds is contaminated the galaxy." Thor said to Lightspeed in concern.

At Raiden's Sky Temple, Naruto, Misaki, Nero (from Devil May Cry 4), Courtney, Duncan and Ben Tennyson gathered around Raiden, as he said sternly, "Earthrealm faces a grave new challenge."

"Our world and the alien world occupy the same time and space." Wolverine said to Elektra through her communicator as she walks down the Baxter Building.

"Powers are shifting and rebalancing." Raiden said to his warriors.

At a random asteroid in space, Wolverine said to the characters of the Marvel Universe as they stand together as an army, "Grinding two universes together will eventually rip both of them apart."

"The elder gods underestimated me!" Slade said as he curls his hands into fists.

"At first, I thought it was the Kadrian Lord." Misaki said in concern as Naruto, Nero, Duncan, Courtney, Ben and Raiden turned to her. "But it's someone much more powerful…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Arcade cackled evilly at New York City.

"Your world is invading mine." Wolverine said icily as he walks around Nero while glaring at him at the Danger Room. "Affecting everything and everyone in it."

"Bitter rivals must fight together as one!" Misaki said to Naruto, Nero, Duncan, Courtney, Ben and Raiden as she clenches her fists.

We now see Raiden, Naruto Uzumaki, Misaki Suzuhara, Duncan, Courtney, Ben, Rock Lee, Shadow Jones, Yakumo, Mushra, Nero, Terra, Ken Ichijouji, Ryuga Amagasaki, Kimimaro, Eva, Naraku, Slade, Lizardman, Devilina and Broly walking together towards the balcony of Raiden's Sky Temple.

"You must gather an army of both dark and light…" Raiden's voice said.

We then see Captain America, Wolverine, Elektra, Spiderman, Lightspeed, Iron Man, Deadpool, Hulk, Black Cat, Ms. Marvel, Gambit, Thor, Storm, Human Torch, The Thing, Daredevil, Doctor Doom, Arcade, Psylocke, Venom, Bullseye and Sabretooth walking through the hallways of Stark Interprises.

"If we fail…" Raiden continues. "None of us will survive."

Wolverine looked at the planet Earth merging with the other world a huge window at Avengers Space Station.

"It's worse than I thought. Much worse." Wolverine said, narrowing his eyes.

At the World War II grounds, Lightspeed did an uppercut and pounches Naruto in the jaw, sending him flying in the air.

At a random asteroid in space, the characters of both the Mortal Fighter and Marvel worlds now stand in front of each other. Capt. America stood calmly while Wolverine, Elektra, Spiderman, Lightspeed, Iron Man, Deadpool, Hulk, Black Cat, Ms. Marvel, Gambit, Thor, Storm, Human Torch, The Thing, Daredevil, Doctor Doom, Arcade, Psylocke, Venom, Bullseye and Sabretooth.

"We have come to challenge you…" Raiden said to the characters of the Anime Universe while Naruto, Misaki, Duncan, Courtney, Ben, Rock Lee, Shadow Jones, Yakumo, Mushra, Nero, Terra, Ken, Ryuga, Kimimaro, Eva, Naraku, Slade, Lizardman, Devilina and Broly all glared and got into their fighting stances as well. "In Mortal Fighting!"

Wolverine, Elektra, Spiderman, Lightspeed, Iron Man, Deadpool, Hulk, Black Cat, Ms. Marvel, Gambit, Thor, Storm, Human Torch, The Thing, Daredevil, Doctor Doom, Arcade, Psylocke, Venom, Bullseye and Sabretooth then let out their battle cries as they all charge towards the Mortal Fighter characters.

Naruto, Misaki, Duncan, Courtney, Ben, Rock Lee, Shadow Jones, Yakumo, Mushra, Nero, Terra, Ken, Ryuga, Kimimaro, Eva, Naraku, Slade, Lizardman, Devilina and Broly then also all let out their battle cries and charge towards the Marvel characters.

_**THIS FALL…**_

Raiden and Capt. America both stood where they are and glared at each other while the characters from both universes continue charging towards each other.

_**TWO WORLDS…**_

Arcade shot darts at Duncan but the darts got deflected by Duncan's rage.

Courtney does her bicycle kick at Doctor Doom.

_**WILL…**_

Nero uses his demon slaying skills and fight against Captain America.

Kimimaro punches Lightspeed in the gut, then punches in the face.

_**COLLIDE…**_

As they both fall through the air, Capt. America punches Raiden a couple of times and throwd his shield at Raiden, sending him to the ground hard.

_**MORTAL FIGHTER VS MARVEL UNIVERSE**_

"Come on!" Arcade smiled with glee as Sabretooth and Doctor Doom turned to him. "We'll kill things…Blow things up!" He puts his elbow on Sabretooth's shoulder. "OH IT WILL BE FUN!!!"

Coming Soon!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Me: And that's the end of the trailer! I hope everyone enjoys that! And BTW, here's the cast for my parody:

Mortal Kombat: Mortal Fighter [A/N: Something I made up for this parody] 

Raiden: Raiden (Mortal Kombat, stays the same, AU of the game)

Liu Kang: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto, AU of Neros Uremeshi's parody)

Scorpion: Greed (Full Metal Alchemist)

Sub-Zero: Nero (Devil May Cry 4)

Jax: Duncan (Total Drama Island)

Kitana: Misaki Suzuhara (Angelic Layer, AU of Neros Uremeshi's parody)

Shang Tsung: Ryuga Amagasaki (Nero Uremeshi's OC)

Baraka: Kimimaro (Naruto, AU of Neros Uremeshi's parody)

Sonya Blade: Courtney (Total Drama Island)

Kano: Eva (Total Drama Island)

Shao Khan: Lanacuras (Shinzo)

*Noob Saibot: Mushra (Shinzo)

*Kung Lao: Rock Lee (Naruto)

*Taven: Shadow Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/MNT Gaiden)

*Li Mei: Yakumo (Shinzo)

*Onaga: Naraku (Inuyasha)

*Quan Chi: Slade (Teen Titans)

*Reptile: Lizardman (Soul Calibur)

*Johnny Cage: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force)

*Jade: Devilina (OC, the Evil "Heather")

*Ermac: Ken Ichijouji w/Wormmon (Digimon Adventure 02)

*Reiko: Broly (Dragonball Z)

*Stryker: Terra (Teen Titans)

DC Universe: Marvel

Superman: Captain America

Batman: Wolverine

Wonder Woman: Elektra

The Flash: Spider-Man

Green Lantern: Julie Power/Lightspeed

Captain Marvel: Iron Man

Lex Luthor: Doctor Doom

Catwoman: Psylocke

Deathstroke: Deadpool

Joker: Arcade

Darkseid: Magneto

*Lobo: Hulk

*Doomsday: Venom

*Hawkgirl: Black Cat

*Black Canary: Ms. Marvel

*Nightwing: Gambit

*Brainiac: Bullseye

*Riddler: Sabretooth

*Captain Atom: Thor

*Blue Beetle: Human Torch

*Donna Troy: Storm

*Guy Gardner: The Thing

*Mento: Daredevil

[A/N: * represents the roles that are being there for kicks.]

Look forward to the fic. Remember, no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
